


Daybreak

by Albatrossqueen



Series: Fractions of Light [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossqueen/pseuds/Albatrossqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on tumblr months ago, but never transferred it to A03. So!<br/>Somewhat sad, very domestic. Future!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

###

“You know you’re only gonna be gone for a few days, right?” Sebastian said, curling himself up closer to Hunter’s chest regardless of the skew of blankets around them. “Then then you’re going to come back to me, because you always do.” And he had one hand wrapped around Hunter’s waist, and the other at the base of his neck, and he was trying to hard not to look directly at his face, but when Hunter nudged his forehead with his nose, he complied with the silent request and kissed him anyway, trying not to cry. After, he buried his face in Hunter’s neck, shaking and feeling the other male’s arms pull around him in response. Sebastian hated this,  _hated it._ If Hunter could just stay, everything would be ever so much less complicated.

Sebastian didn’t remember falling sleep, but when he woke again, he was confused and cold, and rolled over, and – made a groaning sound, burrowing into the sheets trying to at least get the smell out of them, because why did he have to be alone  _already_? Nothing was making him get up today, nothing. And then he heard a soft knock at the door, and tilted his head up.

“Brought you coffee.” Hunter said, moving into the room already half-dressed, and placing the mug down on the nightstand. Sebastian’s head tilted in reaction to the noise but otherwise, made no movement but to place his head back down on the sheets as Hunter approached.  

Hunter gave and uneasy smile, kneeling next to the side of the bed. “There’s sugar and apple whiskey in it.” He said, while starting to pet Sebastian’s hair. An action which only served to make him close his eyes completely and make a sound like muffled purring. They stayed like that for a while, in the quiet of the morning.

Eventually, Sebastian willed himself enough to place a hand on Hunter’s arm. “I don’t want you to go.” The words were quiet, as if Sebastian whispered them it might sound more like a prayer.

“It’s only for a little while, you said so yourself yesterday.” Hunter replied, bringing his hand to a stop and resting just above Sebastian’s neck.

“It gets harder ever time you go though. I’m  _tired,_ Hunter. I’m so, so tired.”

Wordlessly, Hunter moved onto the bed, supporting himself over Sebastian frame with arms on either side, bending down just enough to trace his nose along the top of his spin and around the top of his shoulders. “Come on little fox, you can’t sulk yet, I haven’t even left.”

“ _Tired.”_

No movement, no further responses. Physical or otherwise.

Hunter paused, “Sebastian, are you alright? Do we need to talk about whatever, whatever it is?” Hunters voice wavered a little. Now was perhaps not a good time, but he made very little movement besides sitting up a little to give Sebastian physical space.

Forever seemed to pass.

“You hate talking, all you ever do is leave.”

Hunter breathed, not realizing he’d stopped in the silence. “I wont say I don’t leave a lot. But I can also listen.” Sebastian rolled around, shifting so he was on his back, but he had his hands over his face, over his eyes, as if that could provide safety and comfort.

“Do you even find me attractive anymore?” Sebastian blurted out, becoming increasingly hysterical and distraught as he spoke, “Because ever since,  _ever since,_ all you’ve done is leave, and I’m just here, and it’s so  _hard_ to do anything without you anymore, don’t you realize that?”

Hunter was stunned, certainly there had been difficulties and adjustments with moving Sebastian in with him, for a variety of reasons, but that hadn’t occurred to him to be one of them. Let alone a major point of conflict.

Slowly and deliberately, Hunter lightly cradled one of Sebastian’s wrists, before gently, ever so gently pulling on it. “Please, please let me look at you.”

“No.”

Hunter wanted to sigh, he wanted to make a fuss, but he also was intelligent enough to realize that wasn’t going to solve their little dilemma. “Why?”

“You know why, you over-grown deer.”

Hunter traced the inside of Sebastian’s wrist with one of his fingers, carefully, repetitively, “I’m not going to force you, but I am going to be gone for a few days. Can’t you let me see you before I leave?”

He got a snort in response, Hunter cracked a smile.  _Good enough then._ And he pulled Sebastian’s hand into his own, holding it there for a moment and looking at his little fox with his sleepy closed eyes half hidden still by his other hand which was doing a poor job of covering the whole of his face now.

Sebastian looked so peaceful to him, as if all he was doing was trying to block out sunlight or roll over and go back to sleep. Though, Hunter was certain neither of which was accurate with him hovering like he was, and his heart managed to crack only a little. He pulled Sebastian’s hand to his mouth, and kissed it, kept kissing it, rolling it to expose his wrist and working down his arm until he was nearly flat over him. He nudged Sebastian’s other hand with his nose, having moved the other to be pinned down beside them. He waited, and nudged again.

“… Do I have to?” Sebastian asked, voice an uneven whisper.

“No.” Hunter replied quietly, tracing small circles with his nose now, “but I’d like you to.”

Sebastian made a small sound like a cry, or a whimper, before he moved his hand to cup Hunter’s face. Hunter covered it with his previously free hand, holding it there, and leaning in the last fraction to kiss the tops of Sebastian’s eyes.

“I still love you, even when I leave.” Hunter whispers before pulling back a little. Sebastian wiggled a little under him, but didn’t get very far with his erratic movement, Hunter just kept his hands still. Not forcefully or with pressure, just by holding them.

And then Sebastian opened his eyes.

A milky, unfocused sheen covering what was once the most brilliantly intelligent tone of green Hunter was sure he’d ever seen. Or ever would see again. And he grasped Sebastian’s hands tighter.

“How can you stand it?” Sebastian asked, as if trying to fill up the space.

“Because you’re you, and I’m me, and I’ll tell you what I see. I see someone whose still as stubborn as the day is long, and is an ass besides just having one, and has a stronger sense of will then some people I’ve seen step on battlefields. The world didn’t end Sebastian, you lost your vision, not me.”

Sebastian shifted closer underneath him, closing his eyes. Something he’d been doing more often than not recently. Hunter let go of his hands, and moved instead to wrap his arms around his frame and pull him up, cradled into his lap.


End file.
